Alligiance
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Usagi has finally fulfilled her destiny and has become NeoQueen Serenity. How will Naru cope now that her best friend is Queen of the World?


**Note: Naru's thoughts on Usagi becoming Queen. Angst. Rated PG. One-shot.**

**Messages to the faithful:**

**OceanicGoddess- sweat drop Thank you for noticing that! I'm still new in the Story Creating gig… glares at faulty disk drives But the same mistake will not be repeated WILL IT!**

**Aserene- Don't worry… It's longer… ;  
**

**_Allegiance_**

I scowl at the television in my apartment. The Emperor had just stepped down from office and allowed Usagi… No… SERENITY, to take his place as Queen. Not just of Japan, but of the World. The WORLD. Hurt wells up inside me. Usagi had been my best friend since preschool. I knew almost everything about her. I even suspected she was Sailor Moon. I blink away tears. Now my best friend has become a stranger to me. A stranger who wouldn't give a rat's rear about little old Naru soon-to-be Gurio. My fiancée, Umino, walks in with the mail. When he sees the look on my face he sighs, turns off the television and wraps me in a tight hug. That's what I love about my Umino. He knows when I'm feeling down and knows exactly what it'll take to cheer me up. But nothing can cheer my mood from the hard fact that my best friend will never talk to me again. Umino pulls away and starts going through the mail.

"Bill, bill, junk, junk, chain letter, bill, junk, Shoujo Leap for you... Hello, what's this?" He pulls out an imperial looking envelope. Opening it we read together.

_'Greetings,_

_By order of her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity Chiba Tsukino:_

_Each city in the realm of Earth is to report to the Crystal Palace of Tokyo, where they are to swear their allegiance to the one Majesty. If you do not show the royal guard will be forced to bring you. If you cannot get transportation call the number at the bottom of this page and we will get one to you. If you cannot show by some uncontrolled means call the other number at the bottom of this page and we will see you at a different date. Your schedule to show for this is two days from the receivable of this letter._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Luna Eclipsol  
Royal Advisor  
K.M.L.K.'  
_

Anger wells up.

"Well." I fume, "How do you like that?" Umino takes my hand and kisses it.

"I know that life will be different from now on... But please try to make the best of it. I believe that life will become easier, but you have to agree with her terms. Please try." I sigh and squeeze his hand.

"Okay." I murmur dejectedly, "But I don't like it. Not one little bit."

Two days later we stand before the doors to the throne room. There is a line in front of us and a line in back. I was so nervous that I couldn't eat a thing this morning. I was even nervous enough to ignore common sense and try to get as far back from those doors as I could and still be in the hall... Some of the servants are handing out snacks and magazines for people to read while they wait… But I'm too nervous… Already Umino has had to stop me from ripping my nails out of my fingers. I see a few familiar faces in the crowd. But not many. Not many.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do once we get in there?" I ask Umino. He shrugs.

"Don't ask me. Maybe we should bow or something..." I see Meimo, an old classmate of mine. She's just coming out of the doors.

"Hey," I grab her arm, "How was it?" Meimo smiles passed me.

"Wow." She sighs, then leaves, miraculously making out of the doors without running into anybody.. Umino raises an eyebrow.

"Interesting." He mutters. Finally the inevitable arrives. The doors open and we step through. I feel nervousness well up. What will she say when she sees me? What will she do? Will she even remember me? I keep my eyes on the blood red carpet in front of me… I don't want her to see me… I will not look at her… I don't want to see what my best friend has become… Maybe I can get by with bowing and not look at her at all. I get to the dais of the throne and look up at her. The dress is layered, translucent white and fit's a body still as thin and willowy as I remember… Amazing for someone with an elephant's appetite. Finally my gaze reaches her face. I gasp. Usagi had changed so much from when I had last seen her. Silver shoots line hair as golden at the sun, but not from age. Her eyes have faded into somewhere between indigo and blue. Those eyes. Those eyes. Haunting. Haunting beauty I'll never be able to describe. As if she knows everything that their possibly is to know in this universe. As if she can see into my soul. As if all my doubts and transgressions are laid out for her to see. Now I know why Meimo was so out of it. Those eyes have seen things only Gods have ever dared to see. There is also a pain there of one who has seen the future and, though terrible it may be, is ready to face it without fear. Tears fill my eyes and I feel my knees bend on their own. I kneel until my forehead touches the carpet. I hear a soft gasp. I ignore it. All I see is the goddess before me. All I feel is her gaze upon me. All I feel is the need to prove myself to her. To prove that I am her loyal subject and her faithful servant… Now and forever…

"My Queen." I say in a voice filled with reverence, a voice I no longer feel is my own, "I give to you my allegiance." I feel a hand on my head, gently stroking my hair. I look up as Neo Queen Serenity takes my hands and raises me to my feet. She's smiling. That same smile that Usagi always gave me everyday. No… That is Usagi's smile, shining through the tragic deity that sat upon the throne a few moments ago. Her eyes filled with happy tears. Usagi's tears.

"Naru..." She murmurs, "I've missed you..." Then I'm wrapped into a tight hug. Usagi's hug. Usagi's arms. Usagi's voice. My best friend returned to me… I start to cry also.

"I've missed you so much!" I sob, "I thought you forgot me!"

"Never, never." She whispers, "I could never forget you." That's when I smile. I laugh through my tears and it is answered by Usagi's. Even though she is a Queen, a Serenity, Usagi is still my best friend… And no matter what happens, that's how it's gonna stay...


End file.
